night of tears Revised
by EastSideBebop
Summary: The night we all feared has come... what will happen when there is only one Titan left standing against a blood thirsty Slade? as Titans fall we see into the mind of one of the greatest heroes ever and the darkness within... Cyborg oneshot M for Language


Soo I got this story while I was trying to go to sleep and it haunted so bad until I got up and just banged it out… it's not pretty but I kinda like it… a great change of pace for me right now… all characters are DC/WB…

-------------------------------------

… Dark storm clouds formed overhead as his cybernetic body screamed for him to release the holy fury now built up inside of him, yet his composite brain refused to give the command… not… just… yet…

Over and over his mind replayed the previous thirty seconds of his life, thirty long, agonizing seconds that where burning into his soul… he knew that no matter what happed, or where he ended up, be it heaven or hell, he'd never forget what he saw happen… _ever_…

It had ended with Starfire; she now lay well within arms reach of her one true love, Robin, her jade blood mixed with his crimson blood, on a shimmering blade held in the gloved hands of their greatest foe… Slade… her now lifeless body was on its back, the death blow obvious; a savage gash that started just under her left breast, tore down across her abdomen to her right hip, dark green Tamarainian blood covered her lavender suit and her bronze skin, and a bit of rib-bone was seen under all the mess…

She had fallen last, yet, mercifully, had died first…

Robin, laid there, felled just a heartbeat sooner, staring at his slain beauty, on his side holding his stomach, as he slowly bled out his back… the lenses in his mask, one shattered into razor sharp shards, driven into his left eye, the other simply gone, his dark blue eye looking at Victor, in a knowing way…

He was already shaking from shock and blood loss, yet he found just enough strength to reach out, and take hold of the slowly cooling hand of his lover and soul mate, and to stare into her now dark, lifeless green eyes, as he breathed his last and joined her in the great beyond…

Seeing this take place, a gut shot Beast Boy looked a cross the street at the brick wall, where his true love hung, pinned to the wall by Slade's spear, running through just above her right breast and out of her back, holding her scant inches from the ground, dark burgundy blood now ran down the wooden handle…

Cyborg looked Raven in her violet eyes and saw as she smiled sadly at him then looked back at Beast Boy and slowly mouthed the words "I love you Gar…" before her blood flowed slowly out of her mouth…

She held onto the spear, with her left hand, while her right hand extended, letting her blow a final kiss to a now delirious Beast Boy, before she then flipped off Slade, as he stood in the street, wiping the blood from his blade…

And with that, Ravens' eyes slowly closed and she finally succumbed to death, as her love, coughed and choked on his own blood…

Garfield Logan, died mad… at every thing, death, life, Slade, Robin, himself, Raven…

Everyone and everything made him mad, and that anger made his death even harder on Victor Stone… just before his body quit, he managed to gulp down a large, ragged breath of air and shout: "F------' D---YOU TO H--- SLADE! VIC AVENGE US! KILL THAT BASTARD! KILL THAT GAWD D----- S--- A-- BASTARD!"

And with a shout full of obscenities and hate, Beast Boy, Garfield Logan, the best friend he had ever had in the whole world; Died…

_Now…_he felt it… _Now_… he knew it… _Now…_ Justice cried out, his friends' blood screamed in his ears, and his own heart wept righteous tears of holy rage deep inside the shell of flesh and metal that was his body…

"BOOOYYAAAAHHHHHH!"

In one heartfelt leap, he covered the distance…

In one fluid motion, he swung…

In one split second, there was only him, his fist, and Slade's mask…

In one instant…

Evil…

Was…

Crushed…

And…

Love…

Was…

Proven…

And Justice…

Was…

Done…

-------------------------

Wow, I… wow…

That felt good…


End file.
